


A Man in Uniform

by Star4545



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star4545/pseuds/Star4545
Summary: Simon's snogged a lot of people at Watford, but never Baz... until one night.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	A Man in Uniform

I’m trying not to be jealous of the people that surround him. I’m trying not to be jealous that I can’t be one of those people. I’m jealous of those people that get to touch him and kiss him and love him because that’s all I want to do. I think about him a lot, way too much, definitely too much. How can I not? He’s the Chosen One. He’s the most popular person at Watford, maybe the most popular person in the whole World of Mages. If he isn’t the most popular there, he is the most well-liked. He doesn’t look at me like he looks at all his other flings. He doesn’t look at me at all.

Simon Snow gets around. I thought for the longest time that him and Agatha were exclusive. That is until I heard about him and Dev, him and Niall, him and basically everyone at Watford except for me. I guess that’s what I get for pushing him down a flight of stairs. I’ve heard rumors about him and his best friend, Penelope Bunce. He goes with home with her over breaks. I wonder if that’s what they spend their time doing.

It gets boring at Watford; without electronics, my options are limited. I’ve tried to read, but my mind keeps floating to him. He’s been out on a mission with the Mage for the past couple days. I miss him even though we are barely amicable. The room is cold without him, both in spirt and in temperature. I try to focus back on my book, but all it looks like is words jumbled on a page. I try to use Snow’s tactic of not thinking, but then I’m reminded of how the morning he left he was singing _Bohemian Rhapsody_ in the shower and I had to do everything in my might not to sing along. I showed him that song during first year before electronics became blocked. He has a nice voice.

There is noise outside the door, which is a rarity because we are the only ones on this floor. There is loud laughter. The door opens, Simon’s head peaks in. I look up. He hasn’t entered. He’s hiding someone behind the door. There are streaks of blood on his face. I want to lick it off. He smiles at me before sticking his head back outside. The door is still opened a crack so I can hear his conversation.

“Baz is in there. We can find another place to go.” Simon says.

“No, it’s okay.” It’s Penelope.

“But… I want-“

“Do you want to go to the Wavering Wood?”

“I’m not that desperate. Can we go to your room?”

“You can’t get into-“

“Do the spell that you use to get in here. Unless you don’t want-“

“I do.”

“I can kick Baz out.” No, you can’t.

“That’s rude.”

“He pushed me down the stairs and released a chimera on me. He still owes me one.” I wouldn’t say I owe him one. I never agreed to that.

“We can go into the on-suite. I’ll cast a spell.”

“I don’t want to have sex with your roommate right outside the door, Simon.” Simon groans.

“Fine. Do you just want to hang out instead? We can snog when Baz isn’t looking.” Penelope laughs.

“You clean up and then come find me, yeah?”

“I’m sorry for being so insistence.”

“You’ve had a hard couple of days. It’s alright. I want this.” Simon enters the room a few seconds later, looking defeated.

“Did you hear that?” I nod. I can smell the blood on his face. I’ve gotten used to sharing a room with Simon, but the blood on his face is animal and I have to stop my fangs from coming out.

He’s dressed in a Mage’s Men uniform, tights and all. He looks quite hot. The tights and the tight trousers over them leave very little to the imagination. I could devour him right here and now. The clothes are ripped in some places and he has some twigs in his hair. He looks like a hot mess.

“I thought you were dating Agatha.” I say, dumbly. Simon groans, like he’s heard this a million times.

“Open relationship. We like each other, but still want to snog other people.”

“Like Penny Bunce?”

“Watch what you say.”

“Wasn’t going to say anything rude, don’t worry.”

“Penelope and I have… something. I dunno. I’ve never been that close with a person before. But I don’t want to date her. I just think she’s amazing and I don’t mind snogging her.” He takes off his shoes, then lies down on his bed, not even bothering to clean up even though he knows I’m a vampire (he found me, he saw the fangs, and I couldn’t find a way out of it). I want to tell him to either wash up or let me lick it off his face, but I don’t know how he would feel about the second option.

“Do you ever snog guys?” I ask bluntly, already knowing the answer. Simon would snog anything that showed interest in him. Maybe it’s to compensate for the love he never got in the care homes. Simon sits up and glares at me.

“Yeah. Does that bother you, tosser?” I want to laugh. I want him to kiss me, but I don’t know how to ask. I’m the enemy.

“Would you snog me?” Simon narrows his eyes.

“What are you getting at, Pitch?”

“Just a question. Would you snog me?” I ask. We are glaring at each other.

“If you asked or in general?”

“Either. Am I your type, Snow?”

“I don’t have one.” He definitely does: the ones he finds pretty. “And to answer your previous question, I would snog you. Why? Do you want me to snog you?” I shrug. “Are you into boys?” My heart rate accelerates. For a minute, a strike of fear runs through me before I remember that Snow likes to snog boys and he isn’t a chav, ready to beat up any gays.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Yeah I would.”

“I’m gay.”

“Would you snog me?” Yes. I would do anything to you… with you.

“Excuse me.”

“Just repeating the question. Am I your type, Pitch?” Fuck him.

“I don’t want to add to your already insanely big ego.” Simon smiles smugly. And in a moment of my defenses being lowered I say, “I’m very attracted to you.” I don’t even know why I said it. Maybe because the prospect of kissing the one man in all of Watford that has caught my eye is so close. He blushes, but it’s hard to see with all the crimson blood on his face. Does he know he has blood on his face?

“You’re just saying that because I have blood on my face.” I laugh. He does too. “Why do you hate me if you want to snog me?”

“Defense mechanism.”

“How long have you wanted to snog me?” I roll my eyes.

“A long time.”

“Since you pushed me down the stairs?”

“Before that.”

“Fuck.”

“Kiss me.” I say, confidently. Simon looks at me, then the door, looking distraught. I forgot about Penelope. He gets up and walks toward my bed. He doesn’t dare sit down, just puts two fingers underneath my jaw and tilts my head up, kissing me. It’s everything I imagined and more. His lips taste vaguely of blood and it’s wonderful.

I grab his waist, pulling him onto the bed. Our lips detach. I move out from underneath the blankets on my bed and allow enough room for him. I’m only wearing a shirt and pants. He lies down next to me. I stare into his blue eyes. I never noticed just how many freckles he has. I want to count them all. I take some of the twigs and leaves from his hair. Simon purrs when I touch his hair.

“Do you like it when your hair is played with?” Simon nods.

I run my finger through the blood on his face and put the finger in my mouth, sucking on it. I can feel my fangs retract and Simon’s eyes on me. I don’t recognize the taste, but it’s wonderful. I take the finger out of my mouth. Simon grabs my wrist and leads the finger to his face.

“When was the last time you fed?”

“Last night.” The fangs jumble up my speech, but I think he can still tell what I’m saying.

“Do you want the blood?”

“That’s like asking you if you want scones in the morning.”

I want to lick it off, but I don’t know if that will be too much.

“Have it.” Simon says. I push him to his back and climb on top of him. I decide to act on my instincts. I get close to him, kissing his lips quickly before starting to lick the blood off his face.

“Is this okay?” I say. Simon nods. I push his hair out of his face, kissing the top of his forehead. I continue licking off the blood until it is all gone. It’s not nearly enough, but since I fed last night, I’m satisfied. It’s enough that I feel it course through my veins. My fangs slowly go away.

“How was your mission?”

“Shut up.” He says and kisses me.

It’s a forceful kiss. It reminds me of how he fights, impulsive and loud. I’ve never snogged anyone like this. His tongue is in my mouth and his hands are on my ass. One of my hands is cradling his neck and the other is on his chest. I’m lying my full weight on him, but he doesn’t seem to mind. I wonder how far he is willing to go because I want all of him. Maybe we should have gone over boundaries. He detaches his lips from mine for a breath. He’s smiling at me.

“Why did we spend so much time fighting? We could’ve been doing this.” Is this a dream. I’ve thought about him saying those words to me before. I let out a breathy laugh. He squeezes my bum. “That okay?”

“Perfect.”

I lean down and kiss his jaw. He lets out a little moan. I move down his neck, lightly nipping, hoping my fangs won’t come back down. Whenever I do something right, I am awarded with sounds of pleasure and a cheeky squeeze.

I’m in the middle of kissing him when his hands start creeping up my shirt. His hands are incredibly warm against my cold body. They start sliding up and down, getting dangerous close to my nipples. I move away from Simon to take off my shirt.

Simon’s propped against my pillows, using his elbows to look at me. His eyes are trailing my chest. “How far are we going?” I ask. His eyes make their way to mine.

“However far we want to.”

“Aren’t you going to meet-“

“Forget about her and Agatha and everyone else. I’m enjoying this very much and wouldn’t like to stop.” I look down because I can’t help. I can see the tent through the tight pants.

“I never thought I would be attracted to one of the Mage’s Men.”

“Men in uniform normally are.” I roll my eyes. I start to undo Simon’s shirt. He takes it off. I place a few kisses on his chest, all the way to the trail of blonde hair leading into his trousers. It’s still the beginning of the school year and even though he is spending summers with Penelope, he is still skinner than he is at the end of the year. I can almost see his ribs.

“I want to make you feel good.”

“Do you think about that a lot?”

“What?”

“Do you think about me when you jerk off in the bath on Monday nights?”

“How do you know about that?”

“Because you shouted at me that one time when I almost interrupted you because I needed a wee.” I put my face right above Simon’s, touching my forehead to his.

“I do think about you.”

“What do you think about?”

“How pretty you are. I think about all the ways we would get into this situation and then how they would end up.”

“What’s your favorite?” I shrug.

“I like this.”

“What does fantasy Simon like?”

“Anything I give him. What does real life Simon like?”

“Anything Baz Pitch will give me.”

“I’m being serious.” I say, kissing him.

“Me too.”

Simon takes my hand and puts it on his trousers.

“This okay?” I nod.

Then there is a knock on the door. Simon outwardly groans. I give him a cheeky push and he moans.

“Who is it?” I ask, as if I’m not incredibly hard and about to give Simon bloody Snow a hand job. Simon has taken to playing with my nipples as a way to torture me. It’s very hard not to make some obscene sounds.

“Penelope Bunce. Where is Simon?”

“He’s…” I look at Simon. “In the bathtub. I’ll send him to you when he’s out.”

“Simon doesn’t take baths.”

“He felt disgusting so he’s taking one.” I say.

“Why wouldn’t he shower? If anything, a bath would be dirtier.”

“Penelope, I don’t question the Chosen One’s bathing. I will send him to the Cloisters when he is done.”

“Send him to the library. Tell him our spot.”

“I will.” We wait a few seconds because Simon tweaks my nipple and I finally let out a moan.

“Are you trying to kill me?” I ask. Simon gives me an innocent look. “Don’t give me that look, you know exactly what you were doing.” I can see a sad glint in Simon’s eye. “You feel guilty, don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to go? We can finish this another time.” I climb off him. He turns to where I am and pushes me back to his level. “I can take cold shower and wank.” Simon meets my eyes. I feel gross, like I’m another of Simon’s playthings, but I can’t help but be happy I was even considered to be a plaything.

“Let me at least help you out first so you don’t have to have a lonely wank.”

“Oh, you are so kind.” I say sarcastically.

“May I take off your pants?” I nod.

Simon slides my pants off. He spits in his hand and starts giving me a hand job. It’s nice I won’t have to do this myself later. I moan. I continue what I started before Penelope knocked on the door. He stops for a minute when I start pumping. We soon find a rhythm. Simon often missing a beat, but then gets back into it a few moments later. He comes before me. I’m not too far behind. I collapse on his chest. He chuckles.

“I really do need a bath now.” He says.

“I’ll run it for you.” I say, getting up.

“Hey, Baz.” He says while I walk to the on-suite. I start to fill up the tub.

“Yeah?”

“This isn’t just a fling. I… I really liked that.”

“I’m sure you say that to everyone.” I say. I can hear Simon clambering over.

“Do you really think I sleep with everyone?”

“Don’t you?”

“No.” Simon sits on the edge of the tub. He still has his tights and trousers on. “Agatha broke up with me today.”

“When? You were on the mission.”

“When I got back. I also learned some shit over the past few days. I’m glad that at least you and I aren’t enemies anymore. It’s one less thing on my plate. But I really liked being with you.”

“I don’t want an open relationship.” Simon nods.

“I don’t want that anymore.”

“Are you and Bunce going to date now?”

“What?”

“You and Bunce.” Simon shakes his head.

“No. I was hoping you might want to go on a date.” I look up at him, turning off the water.

“You just broke up with Agatha.”

“We haven’t really been together for a long time.” I search Simon’s eyes.

“Your bath is ready.”

“Is that a yes?”

“I don’t want to fuel your ego.”

“What are you going to do with Bunce in the library?”

“Tell her I just want to be friends. Not friends with benefits.”

“Once you’ve done that, I’ll consider that date.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Simon asks. I nod.

“I’ve liked you for a while. All the stalking and the watching you sleep at night-“

“You watch me sleep?”

“Come off it, you watch me sleep too.”

“We really are a great match.”

“Take your bath, Simon. Any more time past and Bunce will be even more suspicious.”

“Take it with me.”

Crowley, I’m living a charmed life.


End file.
